2019 Pacific Typhoon Season (Garfield)
ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon id:STY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/01/2016 till:28/01/2016 color:TY text:"Wukong" from:12/03/2016 till:14/03/2016 color:TD text:"02W" from:30/04/2016 till:08/05/2016 color:STY text:"Jongdari" from:10/05/2016 till:14/05/2016 color:TS text:"Shanshan" from:26/05/2016 till:28/05/2016 color:TS text:"Yagi" from:03/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:ST text:"Leepi" from:17/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:TY text:"Bebinca" from:17/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:"Rumbia" from:23/06/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:STY text:"Soulik" from:02/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TY text:"Cimaron" from:09/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TY text:"Jebi" from:18/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:ST text:"Mangkhut" from:25/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:ST text:"Barijat" barset:break from:02/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:STY text:"Trami" from:06/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TY text:"Kong-rey" from:18/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:TS text:"Toraji" from:19/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:STY text:"Man-yi" from:24/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:"Usagi" from:29/08/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:ST text:"Pabuk" from:05/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:"Wutip" from:09/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TS text:"Sepat" from:10/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TY text:"Mun" from:21/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:TY text:"Danas" from:23/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TS text:"Nari" from:29/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TD text:"23W" from:10/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:STY text:"Wipha" barset:break from:23/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:ST text:"Francisco" from:26/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:TS text:"Lekima" from:30/10/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:TY text:"Krosa" from:02/11/2016 till:07/11/2016 color:TS text:"Bailu" from:17/11/2016 till:20/11/2016 color:TS text:"Podul" from:23/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:STY text:"Lingling" from:03/12/2016 till:10/12/2016 color:TY text:"Kajiki" from:17/12/2016 till:19/12/2016 color:TS text:"Faxai" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December Storms Typhoon Wukong (Amang) Tropical Depression 02W Typhoon Jongdari (Betty) Tropical Storm Shanshan Tropical Storm Yagi Severe Tropical Storm Leepi (Chedeng) Typhoon Bebinca (Dodong) Tropical Storm Rumbia (Egay) Typhoon Soulik (Falcon) Typhoon Cimaron Typhoon Jebi Severe Tropical Storm Mangkhut (Goring) Severe Tropical Storm Barijat (Hanna) Typhoon Trami (Ineng) Typhoon Kong-rey Tropical Storm Toraji (Jenny) Typhoon Man-yi (Kabayan) Tropical Storm Usagi (Liwayway) Severe Tropical Storm Pabuk (Marilyn) Tropical Storm Wutip (Nimfa) Tropical Storm Sepat (Onyok) Typhoon Mun (Perla) Typhoon Danas Tropical Storm Nari Tropical Depression 23W Typhoon Wipha (Quiel) Severe Tropical Storm Francisco (Ramon) Tropical Storm Lekima Typhoon Krosa Tropical Storm Bailu Tropical Storm Podul Typhoon Lingling (Sarah) Typhoon Kajiki (Tisoy) Tropical Storm Faxai Storm Names International Names During the season 32 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 19 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that had been last used during 2015 and are scheduled to be used again during 2023. Retirement After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Bebinca, Trami, Man-yi, Lingling, and Kajiki from the naming lists, and in February 2021, the names were subsequently replaced with Bonita, Wezero, Tomali, Ergong, and Kappa for future seasons, respectively. The PAGASA decided to retire the names Falcon, Kabayan, Perla, and Sarah. They replaced them with Ferdinand, Kabuyo, Pretty, and Sandy.Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Tropical storm Category:Severe tropical storm Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons